To Share The Weight of a Heavy Burden
by MidnightSky101
Summary: Because of reviews, i decided to keep it as it is. SO, Arthur finds out, Merlin's a bit scared...yah...R&R please!


**A/N: Heya! I started writing this a couple weeks ago but I don't know where it's going or where it started therefore it was up for adoption. But i got a couple reviews saying it was good all by it's lonesome so...TAHDAH! Go read.  


* * *

**

Merlin was afraid. No, he was more than afraid, he was petrified. He wanted to run, to escape, but his feet wouldn't move. "I'm sorry." The voice was nothing more than a whimper, it took him time to realise it was his own. "Please forgive me, you have to understand-"

"Silence!" The other man shouted. He knew the voice well, he had heard it everyday for the past two years; the voice of Arthur Pendragon. His prince. His master. There silence was overwhelming, Merlin could hear his heartbeat. "You are a sorcerer." Arthur said simply.

Merlin looked up from where he was knelt on the floor. "Yes, but Arthur, not all magic is evil." Merlin tried desperately.

"Do you think I'll believe that again after last time? Last time I believed that I almost killed my father!" Arthur reminded him, arms crossed. Merlin guessed that he was restraining himself from grabbing his sword and killing Merlin himself.

"I would never do-"

"I said silence!" He shouted again. Merlin looked to the floor, his fingers were shaking on the cold stones. "You're an enemy of the king, I should kill you here, now." Merlin closed his eyes as he heard the slide of metal against the wooden table. Arthur had picked up his sword.

"My mother." He whispered. He cleared his throat then looked up to Arthur. "What will you tell my mother?" That stopped Arthur: _Mother_. Merlin's mother loved him, could he cause her that pain? Hunith had done no wrong. He shook the thoughts away; he could not choose the happiness of one woman against the safety of Camelot.

"She will be told the truth: her son was a dirty sorcerer and he was killed." Arthur stepped closer, pointing his sword to Merlin.

"You'd kill me for what I was born as?" Arthur faltered. "I didn't choose to be like this, Arthur. You're not your father, please don't punish me for something that I didn't wish for." Arthur's grip on the sword shifted, he licked his lips.

"You're…You're an enemy of the king, an enemy of Camelot. You lied to me, I trusted you Merlin, and all this time you were…" A look of realisation swept across his face. "You said you were born like this, you're mother-"

"No!" Merlin shouted, then caught himself. "No, not my mother." He said calmly. "My father…Balinor." Arthur's eyes widened, Merlin could only laugh. "For a while there, you had the last Dragon Lord as your servant." Merlin said, raising his arms up straight to his sides, only to let them drop to the floor again.

"A…A Dragon Lord? So the dragon…You?" Arthur lowered his sword. "You killed it?"

"No, I told it never to attack Camelot again." Merlin said honestly.

"And you believed it?" Arthur yelled. "My people are still in danger because of you!"

"No, if it ever comes back, I'll kill it." Merlin said strongly. Arthur shook his head.

"Anything else you have to tell me?" He meant it sarcastically, but Merlin was done lying.

"Yes. I had to kill Morgana." He said slowly. Arthur's breathing became heavier, he gripped his sword again.

"You-"

"It was the only way to save Camelot." Merlin defended himself.

"Lies! All of them! I will not believe the word of a sorcerer!" Arthur growled in anger and thrust the sword forward, straight at Merlin's heart. Merlin's eyes filled with tears as he looked up to, who he thought was, his best friend.

Merlin inhaled sharply, "You…" Arthur's eyes widened in horror and he dropped the sword. Merlin assumed magic had acted without him, creating a barrier before him because the sword had stopped, and Arthur was looking at him with disgust, hating him more every time his heart beat, for what he was. "You tried to kill me." Merlin said unnecessarily.

"You are a sorcerer in Camelot, you have lied to the king and his son, you _murdered_ the king's ward. You deserve to die." Arthur said hatefully.

"No." Merlin pleaded. "Please, Arthur, I never-"

"You!" He pointed an accusing finger at Merlin. "You told me that all magic was evil! How could you say that when you yourself possessed it?" Arthur still didn't lower his voice.

"Because you were going to kill your father!" Merlin shouted back, feeling he was pointing out the obvious.

"Why though? Surely someone like you would want him dead!" Arthur was more confused than angry now.

"Someone like me? Are you that stupid?" Merlin yelled at the prince, standing and stepping towards him. Arthur picked up his sword and pointed it to Merlin, warning him to stay back. Merlin took no notice, just kept walking forwards, and Arthur kept stepping back.

"I have saved your father's life three times at least, I have saved yours…I've lost count of how many times I've saved your life! If I wanted you two dead, I would have let you be killed by the bloody dagger and killed your father straight after! I drank poison for you, you prat! What the hell does that tell you?" Arthur said nothing.

"Everything," Merlin began. By this point, Arthur was against a wall and Merlin was stepping further and further onto the sword. "_everything_ I have done since I arrived here has been for you! I've fed you, dressed you, cleaned your chambers, protected you, lied for you, drank poison for you then used my magic to bring you home safe, I've given Gwen _flowers_ for you! Now, you _stupid_ prince, would your open your eyes and look at me! Go on," Merlin took a step back and turned right round, "look at me and tell me that I should die for being an evil 'dirty sorcerer'." Arthur did nothing, just stared at Merlin. Finally, he lowered his sword, letting it drop to the floor, his eyes followed it, ashamed of himself.

Merlin sighed, his shoulders slumped. "Arthur, I trust you with my life-"

"Then why didn't you tell me?"

"Let me finish. I trust you with my life, and the only reason it took me so long to tell you this was because of your father. You've grown up believing his words are true, that all magic is evil. And now you know, you have to choose between me and your father every second of your life. And I'm sorry for that." Merlin said genuinely.

Arthur nodded in agreement. "I hardly think one man's trust is worth another man's life…" He trailed of, remembering earlier. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean…I couldn't even do it," He chuckled quietly. "You're just an idiot, I couldn't kill you."

"Gee, thanks." Their laughter died quickly. "What do we do now?" Merlin asked unsurely. "Can we carry on as normal after all of this?"

"I don't know." Arthur answered honestly. "We might…I don't know." Arthur thought for a while. "I'll…You will assist me with all magical issues within Camelot, anyone accused of practicing magic will be judged by you. You will decide if they will an ally or an enemy." He decreed.

"But-"

"And no one, under any circumstances must find out about you, Merlin. As a Dragon Lord you have tremendous power, you must use it to protect, and only to protect, the people of Camelot. If you were executed we would be at risk again." Arthur continued.

"You're expecting me to protect the whole of Camelot on my own?" Merlin asked, eyes wide.

Arthur smiled sadly before answering, "It's a heavy burden, isn't it? But if we worked together we could share the weight."

* * *

**A/N: It's a chibi fic. Please R&R  
**


End file.
